Late Night Visits
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: "Percy, just leave me alone! Please-" Annabeth groaned but Percy didn't want to leave her alone. He took a hold of her neck and yanked her close, kissing her in front of everyone. Percabeth fluff! one-shot.


**A/N: just a little bit of percabeth fluffiness! Merlin how I love them sooooo much. The feels! XD I don't own Percy Jackson.**

-Percy-

It was very late. Later than Percy would have liked. Chiron had asked him and the Stoll brothers to help him file papers on some new demigods who just arrived at camp a few days ago. Percy wasn't the one to say no so he just said that he'd do it. But when two o'clock rolled around Percy just gave up. He bid Connor and Travis goodbye then left the Big House and over to the Poseidon Cabin. He was thinking about Annabeth, as usual. Earlier on that day they had an argument and Annabeth stormed off. Percy regretted almost immediately so he chased after her.

"_Percy, just leave me alone! Please-" Annabeth groaned but Percy didn't want to leave her alone._

_He took a hold of her neck and yanked her close, kissing her in front of everyone. Percy wasn't overly fond of personal displays of affection so he took Annabeth by surprise, which he barely ever did. Just as he thought that Annabeth would pull away she pressed her hands to his chest and responded enthusiastically._

"_I'm sorry." he muttered in her ear._

Percy blushed at the thought when Chiron came over and said that they should be training instead of sucking face. It was an awkward moment that actually had happened a few times. Percy jumped into the shadows of the Athena cabin narrowly avoiding some harpies on patrol. Without even realising, he was peering in through the window in search of Annabeth. But she wasn't in there so he figured that she had gone to be already or might have been still at Olympus designing. With a sigh of disappointment Percy strolled back to his cabin.

He kicked his shoes and socks off, stripped off his top and pulled down his jeans but kept his boxers on. He heard a high pitched sound and instinctively went for Riptide in his jeans.

"Percy." said the voice.

It was pitch black dark so he couldn't see a thing but the voice was coming from in front. A ball of light illuminated beside his bed and the next moment, he was staring at Annabeth stretched out on his bed with a book in her hand.

"Annabeth." he muttered. "You scared me."

She grinned as if to say that was the plan all along. Percy didn't notice this at first but Annabeth was in her pyjamas. She was wearing white shorts covered in blue spots and a blue singlet.

"Nice to see you too." she grinned and closed the book.

"Sorry." Percy fell down next to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"-Percy, for the thousandth time you don't need to apologise again!"

"I know, I know. I just want you to know that I actually am sorry."

"Okay, you're sorry. I accept your apology."

"Thank you." he glanced down at the book she was reading. _How to Kill a Mockingbird._ "Eurgh. I had to do a paper on that book. Worst assignment I've ever done."

"I like it." she said looking affronted.

Percy leaned back against the wall and put his arm around her, pecking her temple as he went.

"You know that I don't really like reading, Annabeth." he whispered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to see me boyfriend?"

"No, of course you can- I was just, it's two in the morning.."

"And?"

"I don't know...I've never seen you this early and..."

"On Quests you have."

"That's different. This is, like, home. And you're in your pyjamas and..." he gulped, having no idea what to say. Percy was blushing, he could feel it.

"Are you uncomfortable, Percy?" she asked.

"I'm fine...this is just different."

His hand wandered down to her necklace. He looked at each bead carefully and smiled. Then he touched the little red bead that he had given her. It burned against his skin. "Ow.." he winced.

"Sorry..." she muttered.

"What for?" he was utterly confused.

"It's just when I'm...well when you're around me...and my heart...butterflies..." Annabeth's words were getting quieter as she spoke. "It'll burn anyone who touches it when I feel like this."

"Feel like what?" Percy rubbed his nose against hers, breathing heavily. Two of his fingers fell down underneath her chin onto her collarbone. Percy lowered his lips and kissed it softly.

She caught her breath. "When I'm in love..." Annabeth was looking down. He pulled her chin up and saw that she was blushing bright red. Percy rarely saw Annabeth blush so he was determined not stuff up this moment.

"Annabeth..." he whispered. Percy could see the tears in her eyes. She was probably worried that he didn't feel the same way. "I love you.."

"Percy.." there was a hint of purr in her voice that nearly broke Percy at the seams.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers vaguely. He watched her until her eyes were closed tight and then he kissed her more firmly and parted his lips. Annabeth was kneeling on both her knees when his tongue made contact with her own. She let out a small moan, obviously feeling stubborn to be in control. She pushed Percy until he fell on the bed flat on his back. Her curling blonde hair cascaded beautifully down her shoulders, tickling Percy's face but he liked it. Annabeth raked her fingers through his hair and then down to the small of his neck. It felt like there was an electrical zap and Percy flipped their positions. He bit her lower lip playfully and Annabeth let out another moan. He knew that she hated being teased and that she probably would be doing something else to make Percy hate himself. Her eyes flew open and they looked straight into Percy's as if she was penetrating his soul. A feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach and he knew what it was. Want. He wanted her so badly but he stopped himself. Annabeth and him had a conversation just the previous day about whether they were ready or not to take their relationship to the next level and Annabeth said that it would probably just happen, but Percy wasn't sure whether _he _was actually ready yet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing...I just wish that this moment would freeze." he murmured. The sides of Annabeth's mouth was twitching upward.

"So do I, Seaweed Brain."

Percy crawled off her.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" he blurted.

_Oh, Gods, did I just say that? _Percy thought. _What is wrong with me? Of course she doesn't want to stay!_

Annabeth rolled over, batting her eyelashes. It felt as if Percy's heart had stopped. He waited anxiously for her flat 'no, what you thinking, Percy?'.

"Yes." she mumbled quietly.

He silently thanked Aphrodite for not being bored and creating some drama between them two. Annabeth closed her eyes slowly and soon enough, she was asleep. Percy put his hand on her waist, rubbing it with his finger. He put a few butterfly kisses down her neck and then waited until he would have sweet dreams about her.


End file.
